1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule holding and sample handling method and apparatus for obtaining powder samples and making magnetic measurements on a Vibrating Sample Magnetometer (VSM).
2. Description of Related Art
It is highly desirable to test magnetic properties of various powders used in electrophotography. Current magnetic measurements performed on a Vibrating Sample Magnetometer (VSM) are performed in research and development and occasional quality control environments using unique sample capsules available only through a single source. These capsules are extremely expensive.
Present powder sample preparation and loading procedures, which include mounting the capsule containing the test sample in the VSM, necessitated by these capsules are very time consuming, resulting in increased labor costs and a reduction in the total number of samples which can be tested in a day.
There is a need for inexpensive, easily obtainable, disposable powder sample capsules for magnetic measurements on a Vibrating Sample Magnetometer that yield results equal to or exceeding those currently used and an apparatus for adapting such capsules for use on present VSM's.
There also is a need for a loading and testing procedure which reduces preparation and loading times to be more cost effective, reduces labor costs and allows more testing, such that the testing can expand from mainly R&D uses (due to the high cost of the testing) to use in quality control.